Mojave Institute of Technology
The Mojave Institute of Technology, or simply M.I.T., is a post-war scientific organization in the Mojave Wasteland. It is split into seven different branches and is lead by the Director. It was founded by the remnants of the destroyed Shi and Followers of the Apocalypse in exile. Background MIT was born from the Purge of the Shi and the Exile of the Followers of the Apocalypse, all due to the Legion's quick conquests. At first the remnants that became the Institute's staff simply attacked HELIOS One as an act of revenge against the Legion, but came up with the idea of settling down when they saw that the Legion hadn't destroyed the plant's technology. Hongji Liao became the first Director, with his first order being to stop giving power to New Vegas and simply conserving the solar power Helios One made. Eventually, power would be used to help engineer advanced cybernetics. Structure The Mojave Institute is divided into seven main divisions, each with specific areas of expertise. All divisions answer to the Directorate, composed of the division heads plus the Director, who leads the Mojave Institute of Technology. The Director is the nominal leader of the organization, whose main purpose is to ensure proper cooperation between the divisions so that the goals of the Institute are properly met. These divisions are: * 'Energy- ' Lead by Howard Quinn, the Energy Division's main purpose is to continue the research own done at the Steel palace. This includes looking for new alternatives for power, synthesizing the plant fuel the Shi developed, and managing the Solar Power brought in by HELIOS One. * '''Cybernetics- '''Lead by Laura Usanagi, the Cybernetics Division's main purpose it continue the research and development of Cybernetic beings. This includes searching for pre-war techniques, developing new schematics, and actually making more volunteers Cybernetic. * '''Robotics- '''Lead by Dianne Ji, the Robotics Division's main purpose is to continue the research on pre-war AI. This includes, reprogramming scavenged robots, creating test AI for the HELIOS radio station, and in rare cases creating robots from scratch. * '''BioScience- '''Lead by Jason Usanagi, the BioScience Division's main purpose is to research modifications and cures to Diseases, old or new. This includes creating and curing Super Mutants, genetically engineering new strands of radiation viruses, making new cures for common illnesses, and slowing down the ghoulification process. * '''Facilities- '''Lead by Garret Farkas, the Facilities Division's main purpose is to manage the state of all technology in HELIOS One, acting as a sort of IT. When something isn't working, it's their job to find out why, fix it, and make sure it doesn't happen again. * '''Ballistics- '''Lead by Derick Seto, the Ballistics Division's main purpose is to research and modify guns. This includes modifying weapons, making Ammunition, and in some cases manufacturing more of those weapons. * '''Advanced Systems- '''Lead by Ruby Yuan, the Advanced Systems Division's main purpose is to further research and reassemble pre-war combat tech. This includes modifying existing Power armor, making schematics for new armors, and creating the tech that will later by used by the Cybernetics Division to make Cyborgs. Category:Factions Category:The Third Interregnum